


A thought on tomorrow

by DwarfOfManyJourneys



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Gen, I wanna know right now, Isuzu asking the real questions, What would happend if, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarfOfManyJourneys/pseuds/DwarfOfManyJourneys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isuzu is musing. Rundehaus may or may not have answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thought on tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Log Horizon is one of the best japanese stories ever. I love the subtle comparison to SOA.

With a groan, she set her lute aside and buried her face in her hands.  
"Uhg. I can't concentrate like this."

This. Otherwise known as 'overthinking things'.  
Ever since their failure at the radiostation, her mind has been providing her with scenarios, how they would return to their lifes and Izuzu found herself mulling over one single point.  
Or one single golden boy. Whatever.

Rundelhaus was one of the People of the Land. He had no 'normal life' to return to.  
Was he data? Would he stay behind, only existing in her memory?  
And what about the fact that he was changed forever? The moment Shiroe created the adventurer-subclass, Rundelhaus Code was closer to them than others.  
Hence her musings. And it totally ruined her evening session.

"Miss Izuzu? Are you feeling well?"  
Ah, the dog in question had arrived. She shot him a smile and patted the ground next to her, observing the quiet neighbourhood as he settled down beside her.  
He studied her for a moment, before he tried again, his voice gentle, but imploring. "You seemed a bit distant today. Wanna talk about it?" Izuzu shrugged, but put her head on his shoulder, still not meeting his eyes.  
Instead of asking again, he took in the scenery before them, the silence not too unconfortable.

It was not that she did not _want_ to tell him.  
It was more a delicate topic, because she felt awful to talk about a place he knew nothing about.  
As time went by, she realized, that all of them talked about their homes and lifes, while he stood there and listened, though he never saw a car, never heard more than 42 songs and most of all: would not return with them.  
_How do you tell a beloved person, that you want to go back to a place they could never reach?_

"Rudy? What will happen, when we leave?"

She found herself asking, as she took his sleeve in her hands, playing with the seam, so she did not have to turn her head. This way, she felt more than heard his thoughful hum.  
"I have no idea, Miss Izuzu. I hope you will find yourself safe and sound with your family. But Shiroe would not risk your wellbeing without being sure, right? I don't think you have to worry about that." He placed his head on top of hers. "You will be fine."

She huffed in annoyance as she poked him in the side and glared at him, as he yelped and held up his arms in defence. "I meant: What will happen to you, dummy. Now come back here!" She pulled him back and ranted on, while he observed her dumbstruck.

"When we leave, will life in this world continue? Will you sit here alone in Akaibara? I mean... oh Rudy, we never asked about your family! Please tell me you're not alone without us!" Her eyes widened in shock and her hands flew to her mouth at that thought.

He shrugged nonchalantly and grinned carelessly as he patted her shoulder. "Fear not, Miss Izuzu, I - Rundelhaus Code - will continue our glorious adventures in my most elegant way-" "RUDY!" He sobered up at her angry exclamation, a soft glint in his eyes, his hand clasping hers.

"I travelled alone before our fateful meeting. I can do that again, _and I will._ " His head tilted to the side as he mustered her. "There is more to it, right? My subclass." He signed, resting his head on her lap, still playing with her hand (her other one miraculously found its way to his hair) as he continued.

"I too have no idea, what that means. I gathered, that you think your minds have travelled here, but I originate from here. I have no 'body to return to' and I doubt there are spare ones." Izuzu thought about comatose patients and other illnesses, but shook her head nontheless.

"And if your bodys are here, then perhaps I shall be transported as well. Who knows? But I rather live with what I know." His grasp on her hand tightend. "Log Horizon is my home. You are all very dear to me and I will do _everything_ in my power to help you reach home. I will not regret this, no matter the consequences for me. I will stay by your side."  
Izuzu sniffled softly, her fingers still tangled in his golden locks.

She wanted to brush him off, make an offhanded comment or maybe joke, but she remained silent.

Her brave loyal Rudy.  
In her heart she made the vow to stay by his side as well.  
_Because Log Horizon was her home too._


End file.
